legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S9 P6/Transcript
(The next morning, Alex and Jessica are seen asleep on the floor in X's nursery before they both start to wake up) Alex: *yawns*.....Morning Jess. Jessica: *moans* Morning.... (The two get up and stretch as they look around at all of the infants crawling around) Alex: Huh, guess we slept in. Jessica: Wow. How did that happen? Alex: Guess we just fell asleep while the infants were bonded to us. Jessica: Yeah I think you are right. Alex: You think they're still bonded? Jessica: Maybe. Alex: Kids? *Pats stomach* You still there? Jessica: Come on out. It's time to wake up. (Eventually, a few infants separate from Alex and Jessica) ???: *yawns*.... Alex: There they are! Jessica: Guess a couple of them fell asleep with us. ???: Mm... Oh man that was a good nap. ???: I know right? Alex: Morning kids. Infants: Morning! Jessica: Did you all sleep well? ???: Yeah! ???: You guys kept us warm all night! ???: It was so cool! Alex: Glad you kids enjoyed it. Jessica; You know I didn't even feel them last night. Alex: Yeah. Maybe we are starting to build up a tolorence to shifting now. Jessica: Probably. ???: Sorry if we shifted last night. ???: Most of us were just excited to bond to something. ???: Sorry if we hurt you... Alex: Ah no no you kids didn't hurt any of us. Jessica: Yeah. It was perfectly all right. ???: Okay. (Rayla then enters the nursery) Rayla: Hey kids! Infants: Mama Rayla! Alex: Hey Rayla! Rayla: Hey guys! Jessica: How's your morning? Rayla: Pretty good so far. Alex: Well that's good. Jessica: Is X up? Rayla: Not yet. He's still asleep. Jessica: Oh, okay. Rayla: Yeah. Alex: Hm.. Rayla: Did the kids give you any trouble? Alex: Oh not at all. Rayla: Good. You 2 slept so peacefully I hate to think what happened if they disturbed you. Jessica: Oh they could never disturb us! Alex: Yeah! Isn't that right guys? ???: Yep! Rayla: Well that's good. Jessica: So what's going on with you Rayla? Rayla: Well I'm about to begin my LONG day of taking care of these little guys. ???: *Hugs Rayla's leg* We love you Mama Rayla. ???: *cooing* Rayla: I know kids. Jessica: Oh. Alex: Well, we can leave you alone if you want. Rayla: Um... about that... I was wondering if you would like to help out. Jessica: Help out? Rayla: Yes. While I do have Davey's friends help me out sometimes, I still have A LOT of infants to take care of, and I swear I think a new one appears everyday, so you think you could give me a hand with some of them? Only if you want to though. I'm not trying to force you or anything. Alex: Oh we'd be happy to help Rayla! Jessica: Yeah! We'll help you! Rayla: Oh thank you! Thank you so much! As much as I like this job, its VERY hard being the only mother of this whole colony. Alex: Well just tell us where to start and me and Jessica will gladly be temporary moms. Jessica: Alright! Rayla: Well, I guess we can start by giving these kids their breakfast. Alex: Okay, we can do that! Jessica: Where do we start? Rayla: Well, follow me. I'll take you to the feeding area. Alex: Alright. Rayla: Come on kids! (The infants all cheer as they follow the three out. It then cuts to them arriving at the nest's feeding area) Rayla: Here we are! Alex: So this is the feeding area. (The feeding area is seen with piles of meat being stored up inside of a few nesting chambers nearby) Rayla: Yep! Impressive right? Alex: Yeah. You've got so much food in here. Jessica: It's amazing! Rayla: Sure is. So, are you kids ready to eat? (The infants all cheer) Alex: Guess that's a yes Rayla! Rayla: Let's get to feeding then! Jessica: How do we do this? I'm sure things are very different here then at our home. Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 9 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts